an interview with Dark Mousy
by UmiHoshi
Summary: A closer look on the life of Dark Mousy. light hints to kradXdark , daiXdark .


**An interview with Dark Mousy **

Me: Hello, mr. Dark

Dark: Yo!

Me: How are you?

Dark: Fine, now that you are here

Me: Yes, I'm here, and so are your fangirls. Why don't you say hi?

Dark: Bye +evil glare to Risa and rest+

Fangirls: He said bye+girly squeals+

Me: Wookaaay..'' Anyway, let's talk about you.

Dark: Oké, but hurry. Got a date at 10

Riku: ¬¬#I don't know what's so interesting bout him...

Me: Neither do I, but hey. So mr. Mousy, tell me? Why are you and Krad fighting all the time?

Dark: Call me Dark darling The thing with Krad? Well... we had a relation

Krad+from frontline:+ THAT'S NOT TRUE! oO'''

Dark: You loved me more then I loved you I dumped him for a Niwa, the Kokuyoku got split, we got cursed, etc, etc...

Krad: # die!

Me: aaaaalright, well, 'Dark', can you explain to me why, after 300 years, you still hate Krad?

Dark: Cause we're straight opposite, he still wants me and is trying to kill Dai...furthermore...I hate his fasionstatement

Krad:+plans to leave+

Me: Ghehe, explains... Could you tell me what exactly happened between you and Riku?

Dark:...uhm...not that much... I kissed her once, jumped of a cliff to catch her, TOOK (not grapped) her to the world of Daisuke's painting where she bandaged my wound, things like that (I never slept with that woman, miss judge!)

Riku: I TOLD YA TO NOT TELL ANYONE!!!

Me:+giggle+ to late. So, mr. Mousy. Tell me, what happened between you and 'RikA'

Dark:...+looks off+...She...didn't appear in the manga right?

Me: Feh, just tell!

Dark: MUHAHA!! You'll never find out

Me: And if I'd kiss you?

Dark:... I was in love, she was too, she found out I was immortal and doomed to lose my love to Niwa's, so I left her. Now gimme that kiss!!

Me: Gomen, I lied Now, any questions?

Fangirl: Me! Dark-san! Will you marry me??

Dark:... She's just like Riku +glooms in a corner+

Fangirl+waiting with hopeful face+

Dark+looks charming to fan+ Sorry, dating and kissing is as far as I go

Fangirls+squeal happy, drool+

Me: NOOO! My floor! OO'''

Dark+strokes elfgirl's cheek, looks charming+ Now... was there something more you wanted to ask me, young lady, hm?

Me: yeah, mr. Mousy, why do you love girls who hate you? ¬¬#

Dark+takes a little distance, looks serious and damn sexy+ because I think that those are the girls who might come to truly understand me.

Me: To bad, I don't understand you, so will you please stop looking at me like that?? ''

Dark: Okay okay already +takes his seat again+

Me: thank you+sits down again+ anyway, next question: Black or purple?

Dark: hm... Black unnoticed, dangerous, sexy black ;p

Me: geh, Rika or Riku?

Dark:...uhhhm...+sigh+ I already said: Rika's not in the manga. And I don't think 'bout the past. Riku-chan

Riku: arg, crap #

Me: alright Daiki or Daisuke?

Dark: Easy target: Daisuke!

Me: Freak ¬¬ Emiko or Towa?

Dark:... can I say Wiz?

Me: no

Dark:... just to not be killed: Emiko

Me: meh, Takeshi or Risa?

Dark: Divinely Saehara!!!

Me: oO I repeat: TAKESHI!

Dark: I repeat: HAPPY HYPER FANGIRL WHO WON'T SHUT UP AND WHICH I CAN'T DENNY, BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE HER FREAKIN' TWIN!!!

Me: Endless photo shoots and interviews with a bad looking dork, is that what you want?

Dark: just put on my Ipod, close my eyes, take a deep breath, and talk about Manou

Me: you got a point there. You ever been a kid?

Dark: well, technically no, but inside blue haired freak Hiwatari's little mirror thingy I took over Dai's live as a 14 year old.

Me: alright, I guess. How am I doing?

Dark: couldn't look better, sweetheart

Me: I meant THE INTERVIEW!

Dark: ow...it's fine

Me: Feh. You don't like my interview ;; am I that bad?

Dark: no, I just can hardly follow it because of your good looks

Me: good looks? You must be on drugs! oO

Dark: yes, you're my drugs

Me: do you think you could ever date Satoshi Hiwatari?

Dark:... as Daisuke, only if he asks, since Dai can't refuse. As me: NO!!!

Me: and how about Daisuke then?

Dark: date Daisuke? Sure

Dai: (nani!? O.O''')

Dark: tough it won't be possible, sharing the same bodies and all

Fangirls: kawaiiiiiii!!!

Me: cute indeed!! And now Dark, a little game. I say a word and you tell me the first thing that comes up in your mind.

Dark: sexy!... ow.. haven't we started yet?

Me: ¬¬'' prison.

Dark; 1932, worst 3 hours of my live

Me: money +grin+

Dark: strip club

Me: whore

Dark: fangirls..

Fangirls: nani? oO

Me+laughs+ HAHA+cough+ fangirl

Dark: Risa

Me: Krad

Dark: crappy freakin' pigeon

Krad: +walk's off+

Me: be nice, you're scaring off the Krad fangirls

Dark: whore! ... ow, did the game stop?

Me: no, it didn't stop chocolate

Dark: menstruation period no fun dating those girls

Me: I love chocolate. Beach

Dark: BIKINI'S!!!

Me: oO shouldn't have asked. Sun

Dark: light which means Krad

Me: moon

Dark: silent evenings

Me: baby

Dark: Saehara

Me: Riku

Riku: WHO THE HACK PUT ME IN THIS INTERVIEW!!??

Dark: I did the first thing I think about with Riku-chan? SWUPER SWEXY!

Riku: kill me ;;

Me: perfect date

Dark: you and Riku tied to my bed, forcing freak Hiwatari to watch

Riku+runs away, is screaming+

Dark: ow, and Risa's tied up down there too but not for my own pleasure, just to torture Hiwatari even more

Satoshi: ¬¬#...

Me: sick! hmph!

Fangirls: love!!!

Dark: the thing I can't have

Me & fangirls: awwwww ;;

Me: shit, did I just say that? ''

Dark: smiles encouraged+ tnx gals

Fangirls: you're welcome!!!

Me: supermodel

Dark: Riku!

Me: '' well anyway, let's end this, neh?

Dark: hm, okay -.-... now gimme that kiss you promised already!!!

Me: feh! -.- alright alright +grabs Dark by his collar, pulls him close+ hurry up already

Dark: I knew you couldn't resist me+bends over+

Me: I'm preventing you from raping me! -.-''

Dark+intents to kiss her, get's over-excited, HENSHIN!!+

Dai: o.O'''?????????? EH!!!!????

Dark: (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

End!

Kyuu!


End file.
